


Decency, Lack Thereof

by Naemi



Series: The Sniper and the Werewolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Hormones and Apocalypse, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: It'snotright (10K's pa would be turning in his grave if he knew) but it's so intriguing, and it's not like he can really see much.





	

 

10K knows it isn't right, but despite the nagging voice in his head that tells him to turn the heck around, leave them the heck alone, he finds his body ignores the command. He shuffles closer, careful not to make a sound loud enough for Isaac's keen senses to pick up. Not that he thinks Isaac is able to pick up on anything other than Allison's moans right now, or his own, for that matter, but you never know.

It's _not_ right (10K's pa would be turning in his grave if he knew) but it's so intriguing, and it's not like he can really see much. He barely makes out their forms in the dim light, and if there's a peek of a nipple—well, what do you know, there's only so much privacy in the apocalypse anyway, and it's not like the pack is awfully decent all the time. It's just that none of them usually fuck in the open.

Half-hidden behind the doorframe, 10K watches as Isaac and Allison move in unison, share open-mouthed kisses, until he almost forgets that he's an intruder. He feels like he's part of it: a minor detail in a greater picture, but a part nonetheless. And therefore, it's okay if he reaches down. It's okay if he touches himself, only to adjust, of course, because even if he crossed a line, he still draws a major one at getting off on the sight of his companions. Besides, he _really_ needs to be quiet. Isaac would eat him alive if he caught him watching. Unless Allison shot him in the heart first, that is.

His silence is broken when a hand touches his hips. 10K squeaks, bats the hand away, and spins around to find Erica standing so close to him that he can see a faint sparkle in her eyes, despite the dim light. The flash of wolf is gone in another blink, but her smirk stays on, wide like the Cheshire Cat's, and suggestive in an almost scary way. He hears Allison mumble something, but to his infinite relief, they don’t seem to have noticed their audience, or they don’t care. 10K doesn't know which thought is more unsettling, but he doesn't have the time to figure it out because he's got way bigger problems.

Heart beating in his throat, 10K stares. Even if he had words, he couldn't utter them without blowing the last bit of cover he might have.

Erica winks at him and reaches out as if to touch him again, but she hesitates just long enough for 10K to grab her wrist before she can lay her hand where it doesn't belong. He shakes his head, a silent plea for everything and nothing, and she squints her eyes. Her lips form soundless words then curl into another smirk. She turns on her heel and vanishes into the darkness of the old house.

10K's breath catches in his throat (much like Allison's, he registers in a corner of his mind; he needs to get out _now_ ), and his heart hammers so hard against his ribs that he fears it might bruise him. Erica's soundless message echoes loud and clear in his mind.

_You owe me big time._

And 10K knows exactly what price he's going to have to pay for her silence.

Not that he’s complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **One Million Words** , February Bingo, Smut/Kink Card: Watching/Voyeurism and Caught.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
